Code Geass: A Fairy Tail
by nanoman79
Summary: A combination of the Code Geass and Fairy Tail storylines. Will feature most elements and characters from both works. Technology is at the Code Geass level. The world is the Code Geass world. Fiore will be an old ally of Britannia and will come into play when the story reaches the Grand Magic Games.
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, Fairy Tail or their characters.

Long author's note at the bottom. 'Single parentheses are thoughts.'

**April 12, 2009, Aries Villa**

"Lelouch, are you paying attention to me?"

Lelouch sighs and puts down what he is reading. He finally gets a day away from his sisters only for him to receive a visitor, Lucy Heartfilia. She is the daughter of Lord Heartfelia, an important ally of Lelouch's mother.

"Of course Lucy. I heard every word you said about Phantom Tail, Fairy Pegasus, and Blue Lord. I know all about magic guilds. My brother Clovis is involved in overseeing them," Lelouch says with a slight smirk hoping that Lucy will take the bait he provides.

However she doesn't. Instead she turns her attention to what Lelouch is reading.

"What is that?"

"Oh nothing just knightmare manuals. Mother is involved in the manufacturing along with the Ashford family."

The Ashford family is another of his mother's important allies. Not surprisingly they also have a daughter that is about Lelouch's age. Lelouch enjoys the meeting from the elder Ashfords because the current head of the family, Ruben, talks about a variety of things with Lelouch. He even humors him with a few games of chess which Lelouch always wins. Lord Heartfilia is not as fun because he only discusses business although his daughter is kind of cute.

Lucy feints interest in Lelouch's knightmare manual. She only does it because she knows that Lelouch will return the favor and pay attention to her. Lelouch pays some attention because of her enthusiasm, but he already knows about every guild. After all he is a Britannian prince, and one quite away from inheriting the throne. Therefore he will most likely end up as part of the bureaucracy. He just has to choose between Schniezel, Cornelia, or Clovis.

Suddenly an idea hits Lelouch, "Hey you want to go see some horses?"

Lucy twists her mouth in a bit of confusion. Like most people of noble birth Lucy takes equestrian lessons. Lelouch has never been the athletic type.

"Come on, Lucy. You'll see what I mean."

Lelouch grabs Lucy by the hand and pulls her towards into the garden. Lucy is certain that the stables are not in this direction. Although it is possible for there to be private stables on this side. Lelouch stops moving

"Wait here, Lucy. They don't always like meeting new people."

Lelouch goes on ahead without her. Lucy hopes that Lelouch isn't just trying to ditch her. If that is what he is planning, then she will never forgive him. Lucy peeks to see where Lelouch is heading just in case he tries to make a run for it. Lucy gasps in surprise at what she sees. Several flying horses land near Lelouch. Not just any flying horses but Pegasus class flying horses. Only the most skilled magical horse tamers are able to get anywhere near Pegasus horses even then one person is usually tied to one horse, but here Lelouch has about half a dozen of them. Lelouch gestures back towards Lucy and appears to be explaining who Lucy is. Lucy scowls at the manner in which Lelouch seems to be presenting her. Suddenly he waves her over.

"You can come over now Lucy."

Lelouch takes Lucy's hands and moves them over the biggest horse's mane.

"This one is named Icarus. He is the leader of this pack."

The horse neighs in agreement and allows Lucy to stroke it hair. The other horses come over and allow Lucy to pet them as well. A few lick her face causing her to laugh. Lelouch places his hands over the hand of Icarus and appears to be conversing with him through telepathy.

"Do you want to go for a ride? Icarus says you can ride on him. He says that he is the only one that can handle you. I'll ride on one of the other ones."

Lucy is taken aback by the offer. Only experienced people ever ride flying horses. Only master riders are able to use Pegasus class horses. All the information Lucy has ever gathered tells her so. The horse named Icarus kneels to allow Lucy to get on it. She still needs Lelouch's help. He makes sure to keep her pink dress down. Once she is on, Lelouch shows her how to handle Icarus. She can tell that he is experienced with this particular horse. Lucy has never ridden a horse without a saddle. All flying horse riders use the traditional equipment. Only top level masters ride without saddle and bridles because they need to have a special connection with a horse.

"Hang on; Lucy the first time feels a little weird." Lelouch gets on his own horse and gently caresses and kisses the mane, "Okay Icarus, let's go."

(Cue Colors: Code Geass opening 1)

Lucy squeals as her horse lifts off. The feeling is one that she cannot explain. It is less forceful than a plane taking off. It is majestic and rough at the same time.

"Hey Lucy watch this."

Lelouch's horse does several spins through the air. Lucy stares in amazement. She has never seen Lelouch act like this, so carefree and blithe. Icarus tilts a little, but Lucy shakes her head. The horse seems to understand that she does not want to spin. Below her Lucy can see the city of Pendragon. People are going about their everyday lives. As they leave the royal and noble districts, Lucy sees a red haired girl pulling an older boy over to look at them riding. Lelouch waves at them so Lucy does the same. The girl frantically waves back. As they approach the business and shopping districts, Lucy hopes that her father doesn't see her. Lelouch flies close to an apartment complex where he gives a blue haired boy a high five. The boy acts like his hand is now made of gold. Lelouch continues his flight through the city. He stops to greet a girl whose long flowing hair appears to be orange.

Lucy and Icarus stay high above the city with the other horses. She sees Lelouch approach a car while flying upside down. A blue haired girl pokes her head and begins waving at Lelouch. After a few moments Lelouch flies away and rejoins the pack. They fly towards the edge of the city. Even though Pendragon is in the middle of the desert, the surrounding area is well irrigated with the help of some massive terraforming it is transformed into a bountiful grassland. After landing Lelouch and Lucy get off their horses. All the horses but Icarus neigh loudly and fly off. Lelouch approaches the horse and places his hands over its head.

(end Colors)

"Holy shit. We're in trouble."

At first Lucy is a little shocked by Lelouch's language, but realizes what he said.

"Why?"

"Icarus says that something bad is hiding up in those mountains. Get on Icarus. He will take you back to the city and then come back for me."

"No!" Lucy screams, "I can't leave you here alone."

"Damn!" Lelouch yells, "Why do girls always have to be so difficult?' Lelouch sighs, "Icarus, just take her back now."

It is already too late. A giant black dragon lands about a hundred yards away but that distance is nothing for its kind. Its power even at that distance is enough to make Lucy feel woozy. Lelouch catches Lucy as she faints. He is having a little trouble standing himself, but he knows he has stay up to help Icarus until the other males from his group come. Even so against such a large foe, there will be little they can do.

"Icarus, we have to keep it away from Lucy."

The horse nods.

The dragon snarls at Lelouch, "If you surrender that girl, I will allow you to live."

Lelouch shakes his head, "Stay away from Lucy, you bastard!" Lelouch screams as he charges at the dragon.

The dragon appears to laugh at Lelouch as it swings its right claw at it. Icarus flies in and lifts Lelouch up. The dragon's claw just misses the prince. Lelouch tries to get on Icarus's back, but the dragon knocks the horse down with its left claw. Lelouch tumbles to the ground.

"Foolish boy. This girl will be added to my collection. Your horse will make fine meal for my offspring. You will suffer as my eternal slave."

Lelouch struggles to stand as the dragon moves towards Lucy.

"Get away from Lucy."

The dragon swings his tail towards Lelouch, but Icarus stops it. Lelouch takes advantage and runs over to Lucy.

"Scutum ultimum."

Lelouch casts his most powerful protection spell over Lucy. It is the only kind of magic that he knows. The dragon pounds Lelouch's shield over Lucy, but is unable to break it. The dragon glares at Lelouch trying to break him. Lelouch is unable to move. He can see that Icarus is severely injured as well. In the distance Lelouch can see a group of flying horses. He wonders if they will make it on time.

Lelouch begins to feel faint. It isn't just the dragon's gaze. The spell he cast to protect Lucy is a power drainer for an untrained mage like Lelouch. As Lelouch begins to fall, he sees a Glasgow knightmare slam into the dragon.

"Hey Lulu, are you trying to take my prize? I've been following this bastard for several weeks."

Lelouch smiles and falls to his knees.

"Now isn't the time to be joking around, Nonette."

Being a Knight of the Round, Nonette has access to knightmare frames equipped magical defense devices. Nonette swings her stun tonfas at the dragon that backs up. The Glasgow's assault rifle is ineffective against a black dragon. Nonette expertly moves the dragon away from Lucy and Lelouch. Icarus's friends arrive and form a guard around Lucy. Lelouch runs over to Icarus.

"Icarus, come on we have to get out of here. The Tribe is here to help."

Icarus shakes his head, 'I'm sorry, my lord. I have failed you.'

Icarus's breath gets faint. Lelouch stares at the flying horse he befriends several years ago. In a manner of speaking Icarus is Lelouch's first friend. Lelouch stares at his dying friend for a few moments. In the background he can hear Nonette battling the dragon. Lelouch stands as a black light surrounds his body which begins to move on it's own towards the dragon. The dragon manages to slash at Nonette with its right claw pushing her back. It swings its tail to finish Nonette off, but it is blocked by Lelouch. Nonette sees Lelouch but cannot do anything to help him.

"Lelouch! What the hell are you doing?!" She notices that he is glowing with a black light, "What the hell is going in?"

The dragon stares at Lelouch, "What sort of devilry is this? This boy is full of dark magic of a kind I have not seen since the days of Zeref."

Lelouch is still holding onto the dragon's tail, "Potentzia drainatzea."

The dragon growls and thrashes around Lelouch who stands there calmly. As the dragon collapses several other knightmares reach the area.

"Nonette, what happened? Where are the prince and Miss Heartfilia?"

Nonette points towards the dragon, but Lelouch is walking over towards Icarus.

"Holy shit. Bismarck, are you seeing this? That little punk took down a black dragon on his own. That isn't any ordinary black dragon. We've been chasing that bastard around for months."

"I know Luciano."

Lelouch collapses on top of Icarus. For a few seconds a black light surrounds them, but it is quickly overtaken by a white light. Icarus stands up, and in a very human manner looks down at his body knowing that he should be dead. The horse strokes Lelouch's head.

"You don't owe me anything. We're friends after all," Lelouch comments and looks towards Lucy, "Besides you make me look cool in front of cute girls."

Lelouch collapses after he says this. Nonette moves towards him, but Bismarck stops her. The other flying horses surround Lelouch. A white light surrounds Lelouch, and he begins to float.

Luciano's mouth opens wide, "That's badass," Bismarck glares at Luciano who shrugs, "Well it is. Have you ever seen someone ride a Pegasus class horse without a saddle? He wasn't riding any old horse. He was on the fucking alpha female," Luciano glances at Bismarck, "Have you ever ridden on an alpha female?"

"Shut both of you. They're leaving," Nonette says pointing towards Lelouch.

Bismarck signals that he isn't saying anything, but Nonette ignores him and walks over towards Lelouch. Icarus stands over Lelouch.

"It's okay, Icarus. That's Nonie. She's a good guy."

Icarus neighs and flies away. Bismarck moves over the picks up Lelouch. Lelouch strokes the Knight of One's hair.

"You don't have to be scared anymore, Bismarck. Icarus took care of the dragon."

Lelouch closes his eyes. Before falling asleep he moves his hand towards Lucy taking away the protective shield. Luciano shrugs and picks Lucy up.

"Be careful with that girl," Nonette comments looking over at the dead dragon.

"I know who she is!" Luciano growls back.

Lucy is lying in an Aries Villa guest bedroom. She isn't really sure what happened. She remembers riding on Icarus. According to Lelouch, she faints because of the excitement from riding the flying horse. So that her dad doesn't get mad, they decide to tell him that Nunnally invites Lucy over for a sleepover. Lucy doesn't feel very sleepy having slept through much of the evening. She decides to go for a walk. Lucy sees that a light is on in one of the rooms. She creeps over to see who is in there.

"Your highness, it was like nothing I have every seen. The prince charged at the dragon with no concern for his own safety."

"And he took it down on his own."

"More or less. The flying horse and Nonette provided assistance. In fact it was their failure to beat the dragon that made the prince do what you did."

"What was it?"

Bismarck shrugs, "I wish I knew. Nobody really saw it. Nonette was struggling to move her knightmare from the dragon's grip. Miss Heartfilia was knocked out. The Tribe as the prince likes to call that group of flying horses has moved elsewhere. Barring asking the prince what he remembers, what else can we do?"

Lucy decides to go back to her room but bumps into someone.

"Hey Lucy, what are you doing?" Lelouch asks.

"Um well I was having trouble sleeping."

"Oh."

There is movement in the room that Lucy was looking into. Lelouch grabs her hand.

"Come on, Lucy, Follow me."

Lelouch pulls Lucy along with him and takes her back to her room taking a special route that Lucy would have never thought of.

"Good night Lucy. See you later."

Lelouch quickly makes his exit. Moments later Lucy hears the door open just as she closes her eyes.

**September 15, 2009**

Today is the funeral for Lelouch and Nunnally's mother. She has been dead since the 9th, but certain matters pushed the funeral back a few days. Cornelia, Euphemia, Clovis, several Knights of the Round, and several of Marianne's friends are present. Lelouch isn't really expecting anyone to show up. But he supposes after his audience with the emperor a few days ago, they all want to keep an eye on him. After the funeral they head back to Aries Villa. Lucy's mother also dies on the 9th, but she is buried on the 11th. Her father allows her to stay at Aries for a few days.

Even with the loss of their mother, Lelouch and Nunnally are still royal children so angering them is still not desired since they inherit their mother's holdings. Not that they care much about it, but Lelouch and Nunnally are millionaires over night. For now their wealth goes into a special savings fund. For the next few years Cornelia, Schniezel, and Clovis will keep an eye on their money until Lelouch is old enough to handle the matter himself. Of course they are wary of people trying to get a hold of that money.

"How was the funeral?"

"A bit eerie."

"Nobody forced you to attend. Besides your body is not in the coffin."

"Speaking of bodies, I need to find a more suitable one. This body is devoid of magical abilities."

"I thought you wanted to use it to keep an eye on your children."

"Yes but in the future that could lead to some unusual situations. By the way why did you have Bismarck and the others attend the funeral. It shows a level of favoritism."

"You know what that boy is capable of, Marianne."

Marianne wags Anya's little finger.

"You shouldn't say my name. Is the big bad emperor afraid of a nine year old boy?"

"That isn't a boy. He is a demon, and you know that," Charles says as he puts his hands around his neck. The audience with Lelouch from a few days ago still fresh in his head.

"Are you still planning on sending them to Japan hoping that CC looks for them."

"Yes, sending them away puts some distance between them and other elements."

Marianne/Anya nods. Keeping Lelouch and Nunnally away from Schniezel and Guinevere's scheme is just as important as finding CC. Keeping Lelouch's magical potential away from Clovis and his ambitions is also key. Keeping Lelouch's mind away from Cornelia and her military aspirations is something that Marianne wants to do. Finally keeping Lelouch away form Euphemia is something that others want. The prince and princess seem to be too close for comfort for many people.

"Fine, but send that Gottwald with him. That man is as fanatical a guard as I've ever seen. He wouldn't hesitate to put his life on the line," Marianne discovers that it is difficult to strike a seductive pose in a six year old body, "I also think that Ruben is fleeing to Japan to wait things out. I've always liked that little granddaughter of his. It gives Lelouch someone to stay with in case things go bad."

**July 1, 2017, Tokyo Settlement**

The last eight years have been difficult for Lucy. Of course for most of the last year she has been on her own. Today she is also expecting to meet her old friends, Lelouch and Nunnally. It has been several months since they have seen each other, although Lucy usually corresponds with Nunnally at least three or four times a month. Lelouch writes sometimes. Several years ago there is lots of talk of the two of them getting married, but several things get in the way of that. Lucy wonders how he feels about her. Even with everything that has happened Lelouch is still a prince and has influence. Not that any of that matters because Lucy left her home several months ago. Of course her father sends people after her, but she manages to elude them with some help with her friends. Lelouch and Nunnally provide Lucy with secret bank accounts and places to stay. She wonders how they do it.

Lucy is in Area 11 where they are living at the moment. A few months after the death of their mother, they are sent to Japan by the emperor. But after the invasion of Japan, they return to Britannia. A little after their return the emperor allows them to go their own way with the condition that they are to return to the imperial fold if they are needed. Lucy comes to Area 11 for another reason. The Area is full of magical guilds. It is actually full of all sorts of guilds because of the abundance of sakuradite. Nunnally mentions that she and Lelouch work at a guild. Lucy doesn't bother asking what kind. Knowing Lelouch it is probably a science or technology guild because they will be able to help with Nunnally's condition by building her something to move around in.

At the moment Lucy is treating herself because of her birthday. She is in a small magic shop looking for anything interesting. In particular she wants to find Celestial Spirit keys. Presently she has six, three gold and three silver. Her three gold keys are Aquarius, Taurus, and Cancer. Her three silver keys are Crux, Horologium, and Lyra. Lucy finds what she is looking for.

"Ah the key to Canis Minor," Lucy looks over at the cashier, "How much is this key?"

"Oh that one. You know it isn't very powerful."

Lucy squints her eyes and replies, "I'm looking for it anyways. So how much is it?"

"Let me see about 200 pounds."

"How about now?" Lucy asks while striking a sexy pose.

"Well 190 pounds."

Lucy pouts, but a familiar voice calls from the door.

"Now now, there's no need to be rude to the young lady just trying to get by."

"Ah master Lelouch, this young lady is a friend of yours."

"You could say that," Lelouch walks towards Lucy who puts her arms around him. Lelouch returns the hug, "Just put the key on my tab. Come on, Lucy. I have reservations at a nice restaurant."

Lelouch takes Lucy's hand and leads her out of the store. On the way to the restaurant Lelouch seems to be nervous about something. Lucy's heart begins to beat faster. She knows that Lelouch and Nunnally would never turn her over to her father.

"Is Nunnally joining us?"

"Maybe she's visiting Euphie over at the government building."

"Oh you didn't visit her?"

"Well we live in a neighboring town, and I make more visits here because of guild work so I get to see Euphie and Clovis quite a bit. Besides Euphie comes to visit us a lot. The people at the guild know who we are."

After being taken over to their seats, Lelouch helps Lucy into hers. Lelouch seems oddly nervous about something. Lucy begins to fantasize about the many things that Lelouch is going to tell her. The biggest being of course him asking to marry her. Lucy shakes her. She is not quite ready for something like that. She probably should get a boyfriend before looking for a husband.

"So how are things with you, Lucy?"

Lucy smiles. Lelouch knows that she ran away from home and that her father is hiring people to come after her.

"Well they could be better."

Lelouch sighs, "I see. You know I spoke to your father a few weeks ago. He's been going to different guilds to see if any will help him find you. I guess it finally occurred to him that you might be here in Japan because of all the magical guilds."

Lucy gulps, "What did you talk with him about?"

"Well he won't budge on the issue, but I think managed to make some sort of arrangement with him. He does care about you. It's just in a weird sort of way."

"You mean you paid him to let me free."

"Well it's a little more complicated then that. I made some promises to him about the future. It should be enough for now."

They don't notice that a waiter is approaching them with a weapon and a job posting for the capture of Lucy. However at that moment a small girl in a wheelchair slams the waiter into the wall.

"Oh I'm very sorry. I should be more careful. This old wheelchair seems to have a mind of its own," Nunnally states moving towards Lelouch and Lucy, "Hello Lucy."

"Hi Nunna," Lucy says as she stands to hug Nunnally.

"Has brother told you yet or is he stuttering like an idiot?"

Lucy smiles and sips from her tea.

Lelouch clears his throat, "Well if you hadn't come and interfered I was just about to get to it," Lelouch turns to face Lucy and sighs.

Lucy gets impatient and yells, "Yes I'll do it."

Lelouch remembers that Lucy has a bit of a run away imagination so who knows what she is thinking about.

Lelouch nods, "Okay. Well it's only to get you free from your dad. You don't have to go through with any of it if you don't want to. You can go to a magical guild just like you always wanted. If you need anything, Nunnally and I will always be here for you."

Lucy can tell by the look on Nunnally's face that she disagrees with this part of Lelouch's idea. Lucy wonders if there are any magical guilds near where Lelouch and Nunnally live.

"Well I would rather go with you two for now. I," Lucy looks down for a moment, "I love the two of you and don't want to be alone anymore."

Nunnally takes Lucy's hands, "Don't worry Lucy. You're always going to have us," Nunnally hands Lelouch some papers, "Here brother, Euphie says these are from the emperor."

Lelouch smiles, "Good, the old man came through for once."

Nunnally shrugs, "We should go shopping and talk to Clovis about keeping these thugs away from Lucy."

Lelouch's smile gets bigger, "We don't need to talk with that dope. Here look at this. The emperor already approved it. I have permission to do things without having to worry about Clovis. He also talked with Mr. Heartfilia."

Lucy's hands are shaking as she holds the document. It is a contract that guarantees that Lucy and Lelouch will get married within the next few years or Lelouch will pay Mr. Heartfilia a large sum of money. She isn't mad at Lelouch for getting ahead of himself. She actually admires his ingenuity. With the emperor approving the marriage, no one but the emperor can go against it. In fact Lelouch doesn't even have to deal with Lucy's father. Nunnally takes the contract and puts it back in the folder.

"Well that's nice that brother thought that far ahead, but there are more romantic ways to do things. We should begin to set a wedding date."

Lucy turns completely red as Nunnally says this. No matter how Nunnally feels about Lelouch's plan, this is something that she won't budge about. Regardless of what else happens Nunnally wants Lelouch and Lucy to have a wedding.

Nunnally continues, "Let's see what days look good. Well today would have been a good day because it's your birthday, but brother screwed it up by taking too long to ask. Maybe next year. You two aren't getting any younger."

Lucy shivers at Nunnally's comment.

"But Nunna, we are only seventeen."

"Yes, but soon it will be eighteen, the twenty-five, or thirty-five," Nunnally shakes her head, "It is never too early to begin planning for the future."

Lelouch scowls and stands up. He accidentally trips over Nunnally's wheelchair and lands on the waiter that Nunnally slammed into the wall.

"Oh man. I'm really sorry about that," Lelouch picks up the man's weapon, "Oh my. I didn't know that being a waiter in Tokyo was so dangerous."

After a few minutes of discussion with the restaurant manager, they figure out that the man does not work there. Lelouch lets them deal with the situation and goes back over to Lucy and Nunnally.

"Are you girls ready to go? I assume that we have lots of work still to do."

Nunnally sighs, "Brother, you must not think of it as work or Lucy will feel bad."

Lucy raises her hands and shakes her head, "It's okay Nunnally. As long this is what Lelouch wants, I'm happy."

Lelouch takes Lucy's hands, "Deal, I'll try my best to make you happy as well. Now let's go. We still lots of fun things to do," Lelouch sticks his tongue out at Nunnally as he says this.

Nunnally immediately takes them towards the shopping district. She wants to begin searching for wedding items immediately. As they walk a blue cat wearing a small green backpack flies straight for Lelouch.

"Lelouch-sama."

Nunnally looks up in surprise, "Brother, why is Happy here?"

Lelouch looks nervous, "Well you see Nunnally. Natsu and Gray wanted to meet Lucy to compare her to Mirajane."

"Wait Natsu and Gray are here too," Nunnally doesn't appear to be pleased by this turn of events.

Lucy stops walking, "Wait, did you say Mirajane," Lucy pulls out a copy of the Weekly Sorcerer, "Do you mean this Mirajane?" she asks pointing to a picture as she glows in anticipation of the answer.

The blue cat takes Lucy's magazine, "Look Lelouch-sama, there's a picture of Mira-san in here."

Lucy is a little confused, "Lelouch-sama, Mira-san?"

The blue cat, Happy, answers, "Oh Lelouch-sama and Nunnally-sama taught everyone in the guild Japanese so we could get more jobs."

Happy takes a close look at the picture.

"Ah look you can see my shadow here. I was standing on Lelouch-sama's shoulder that day. We had to make sure that the camera man didn't take any weird pictures of Mira-san."

Lucy is surprised and a little hopeful.

"You two were there during the photo shoot."

Happy puts his hands on his hips and states, "Of course Mira-san is Lelouch-sama's love," Nunnally accidentally runs over Happy's tail causing him to yelp.

Nunnally smiles, "Oh I'm sorry Happy. You see Mira-san is our lovely friend," Nunnally says slightly glaring at Lelouch, "Now back to the subject. What are Natsu and Gray doing here?"

"I told you already they want to see Lucy, and there is a small job that they wanted to handle."

"Brother, don't tell you only came because of a job."

Lelouch looks quite angry, "No I came here for Lucy. Natsu and Gray came for the job."

Before Nunnally can retort, several explosions take place a few blocks away. Lelouch face palms and groans, "Damn those two jerks can't do anything without destroying a city block."

A pink haired boy wearing a blue and yellow vest and a blue haired boy wearing green pants but no shirt are running towards Lelouch.

"LELOUCH-SAMA!"

Behind them are several soldiers wearing armor and holding spears.

Nunnally groans, "Oh man those two are at it again. They even have brother Clovis' special troops after them. Ah crap this time Jeremiah and Sayoko are going to be really mad at us"

Lucy's heartbeat gets faster when she realizes that the soldiers after the two boys are the Britannian Magic Council Corps under the control of Prince Clovis. The two boys run past them and smile. Lucy can see a guild mark on their bodies. Suddenly Lelouch grabs Lucy's hand and pulls her along.

"Come on Lucy. Let's go."

"Go where?"

(cue Kanpekigu No Ne, Fairy tail ending 1)

Lelouch smiles, "To Fairy Tail of course. You still want to join, right?'"

Lucy nods and begins running on her.

"Let's go!" Lucy yells as several flying horses come down to pick them up.

Author's note: If I had published this when I first finished this chapter, it would have been the first Code Geass/Fairy Tail crossover. Now it is like the eighth. It will help if you have watch Code Geass and some of Fairy Tail. Also the Knights of the Round that I have created for other works of fan-fiction will appear.

The story will mostly be told from Lucy and Lelouch's perspective. There will be a few chapters that focus on some of the other characters detailing their pasts. Japan is Area 11. Charles and Marianne are attempting Ragnarok, but it must be achieved through a different method. Lelouch and Nunnally are members of Fairy Tail in every sense of the word. If you do not know what that means, ask someone who does.

Someone from Code Geass is a member of the Thunder God Tribe. I am not sure who yet. I will put up a poll with the possible options.

Here is a little how this story came about. A few months ago, I was discussing with someone the layout of the Ashford Student Council Clubhouse. Isn't my life exciting? The actual student council room is located one the first floor. We know this because we see someone riding a horse in the window during the scene they are working on the budget. That is unless Britannia has flying horses. My friend stated that it would be funny if Britnania did have flying horses. Then I said Japan can have the best oats. I was originally going to just write a Code Geass story with magic. It would follow canon story for the most part. Then last year in March I discovered Fairy Tail. After a few months of catching up, I have seen every episode available. So I have decided to do a crossover.

Scutum ultimum is Latin for ultimate shield. Potentzia drainatzea is Basque for power drain. Most spells will have simple commands in older or very little used European languages or at least the spells for the non-Fairy Tail characters. One important note concerning this is that most European mages are German or Russian. This means that they are the dominate languages in Europe, German in the west and Russian in the east. Other European languages will be used for ancient more powerful spells since the languages are little used. Spanish and Latin will be the most used, mostly because I am fluent in the former. Charles is not the one with magical power but his wives. This is why only a few of his children have magical powers. However Charles manages to obtain some magical power through Marianne. His method is something that Lelouch will also use to gain and store magical power.

At times this might seem a little more Fairy Tail than Code Geass. Having said that it will be a little darker and more sexually explicit than Fairy Tail hence the rating. The tone will be a cross between the two. Lelouch is not simply taking Erza's role as Gray and Natsu's mentor/handler. Lelouch's role will be more like Mystogan's role only he is a lot more social. If Nunnally were dead then Lelouch's roll would be exactly like Mystogan's. Here Lelouch helps out sometimes, but mostly goes off on his own missions. Since he is an S class wizard, he occasionally chooses Fairy Tail members who are not S class wizards to come with him. Nunnally rides her wheelchair most of the time, but she is not crippled or blind. You will find out soon, but Nunnally does not actually need the wheelchair. She uses it as to carry weapons and as a weapon itself.

I also moved the date of the dragons disappearing and the death of Lucy's mom to September 9, 2009 (9/9/09). It is also the day Marianne dies. Nunnally is not blinded or crippled during this event. Lisanna is alive. The situation that led to her "death" will be used for something else. It also has to do with Lelouch and Mirajane's relationship. Jellal will have a similar role as he does in canon Fairy Tail, but some of Mystogan's role will be take by a character from Code Geass: The Nightmare of Nunnally.

Clovis is viceroy of Area 11 (Japan) with lots of help from Calares. He is not on the Magic Council, but is the imperial minister that oversees the council and controls their magic troops. He has slight magical power. For example someone like Lucy would have no problem handling him. Someone like Natsu and Gray would crush him. Ezra or Laxus could beat him with a simple look. But weaker mages like Levy, Jet, and Droy, he would fight with evenly.

The story will have several arcs. A few will happen before the events that lead up to Shinjuku. They will introduce the magic abilities of the Code Geass characters and everybody's relationships. The next arc will follow the Code Geass storyline. After that we will follow the Oracion Seis arc. Pieces of the Lullaby, Galuna Island, Phantom Lord, Tower of Heaven, Loke, Fighting Festival, Edolas, and Tenrou Island arcs will be sprinkled throughout. Eventually all characters from all Code Geass and Fairy Tail media will appear.


	2. Fairy Tail

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, Fairy Tail or their characters.

(Cue Colors: Code Geass opening 1)

**July 1, 2017, outside of Tokyo Settlement**

Lucy and Lelouch are riding on a flying horse. His arms slip around her effortlessly. Lucy is quickly introduced to Lelouch and Nunnally's friends. Gray is the blue haired boy without a shirt. He is riding on a flying horse as well. The pink haired boy is Natsu, and he is being carried by his flying cat. Happy. Nunnally flies on her magical wheelchair created by their friend Nina Einstein. The wheelchair is also Nunnally's magical armor, but very few people know that.

"Lucy, you remember Icarus, don't you?" Lelouch asks as he pats the horse.

The horse neighs.

"Um I remember you introduced me to some flying horses once."

After a few minutes of flying, Happy gets tired of carrying Natsu and drops onto a flying horse. Happy lands conveniently on Nunnally's lap. Natsu and Gray begin to do horse riding tricks.

"Icarus, put us down by that village."

Lucy watches as Lelouch walks over to a small hut. She sighs and stays on Icarus who decides to go over to graze in a nearby field. Gray and Natsu get off their horses and begin to stretch out.

"Hey Luigi, are you going to get off?"

Gray hits Natsu in the shoulder.

"Her name is Lucy."

"Why'd you hit me, you shirtless iceman?"

"It's go time, you annoying fireball!" Gray yells out.

Nunnally scowls and punches them both in the gut, "Can't the two of you keep it down? We don't want people to know that we are here. Go inside the hut. Happy, go get Lucy."

"Aye sir."

Happy lugs Lucy over to the hut. He grumbles about her weight. Natsu and Gray stop fighting because the family that lives in the hut gives them food. Nunnally points ahead at the entrance to another room and nods for Lucy to go in. The man of the house (Lucy supposes) leads her down a staircase hidden behind a wall to room filled with electronic gadgets. Lelouch is having a conversation with white haired woman in a maroon dress with a pink bow on the front of it along with pink trimmings. She has blue tear drop shaped necklace and a white flower bracelet. She has blue eyes, large breasts, and a voluptuous body. She has long white hair and has a portion of it bound in a frontward pony tail. Lucy freezes when she realizes that Lelouch is speaking with Mirajane.

"I was hoping to do a few jobs around here so that Lucy can get used to things. I guess if its urgent, we will go back now," Lelouch blushes a little, "I kind of miss you. It's been two weeks."

Mirajane nods and motions behind Lelouch. He turns around and sees Lucy.

"Lucy Heartfilia meet Mirajane Strauss."

Lucy waves and blushes. Mirajane is her idol, and she has always wanted to meet her. By the sound of things Lelouch and Mirajane have a very close relationship. Lucy wonders if she is interfering.

"We will head straight for the guild. We should be there in a little while," Lelouch stands up and cuts the connection, "Come on, Lucy. I was hoping things would be calmer. But it seems that Nunnally is right, and I waited too long to get you."

Lelouch and Lucy head back upstairs.

Nunnally and Happy are now joining Natsu and Gray and are eating. Natsu grabs some food in his hand.

"Hey Lelouch-sama, do you want some magic enhancing food? This food really gets me fired up."

Lelouch smirks and puts his arms around Lucy and lightly kisses her shoulder.

"I have my own magic enhancing methods."

Everybody including Lucy blushes.

"Brother, don't talk dirty," Nunnally scolds.

"We have to back to the guild right now. There is something that I have to deal with."

Outside the flying horses are still grazing in a nearby field. Lelouch calls them over. After a few minutes of discussion, several other horses come over. Lucy doesn't really have another way to put it because Lelouch stands there with his head leaning against the head of Icarus. Lucy recognizes him now.

"Let's go. Icarus says that they can make it back to the guild."

They all get on a horse except for Nunnally and Happy and set off for Fairy Tail. Lucy's mind is racing through hundreds of different emotions as Lelouch wraps his arms around her once more. They land at the edge of a small village. Lucy knows that it is Magnolia. As soon as they are off, the horses leave. While walking through the city, people randomly come up to Lelouch and Nunnally and thank them for certain things. Lucy wraps herself around Lelouch's arm after some girls run up and kiss him on the cheek. Lelouch shrugs and puts his arm around Lucy.

"Why don't you guys take Lucy to the guild. I have to check up on something."

Nunnally frowns as Lelouch walks away, but Natsu takes the initiative.

"Come on Luigi. I'll introduce you to everyone."

Meanwhile inside the guild, everyone is sitting around having some good clean fun. One would think that Rivalz Cardemonde is living a dream by being surrounded by so many girls, but the girls don't see him that way. They are waiting for Lelouch to return. Sitting with Rivalz at the table are Milly Ashford, Shirley Fennette, Nina Einstein, Anya Alstriem, Marika Soresi, and Liliana Vergamon. Sitting nearby are Villetta Nu, Sayoko Shinozaki, and Cecile Croomy.

Nab Lasaro is staring at the job board trying to decide what task to accept. Jet and Droy are asking Levy McGarden to give them another chance. She on the other hand is ignoring them and waiting for a certain wheelchair bound princess to ride into the building. Alzack Connell and Bisca Mulan are trying not to stare at each other. Mirajane and Lisanna are behind the counter making sure that everyone is getting what they want. Macao Conbolt and Wakaba Mine are hitting on them. Laki Olietta is thinking of a way to get rid of those two perverts. Cana Alberona is drinking from her beer mug which happens to be a barrel. Reedus Jonah is drawing a portrait of the scene. Elfman, Mirajane and Lisanna's brother, is talking about men doing manly things while being men. There are many others that belong to the guild, but they are off on various missions.

Suddenly the door is kicked open, and Natsu yells out, "We're back!"

Rivalz and Elfman smile.

"Lelouch."

"Natsu."

They stand by the door ready to attack. Rivalz wants to attack Lelouch because he gets all the girls. Elfman wants to attack Natsu because according to him Natsu has yet to prove he is man enough to be Lisanna's friend. Of course Elfman also wants to attack Lelouch as well. They jump into action. Unfortunately for them, Happy, Nunnally and Lucy are the first to enter because Natsu and Gray are arguing about something. Rivalz punches Lucy in the chest causing her face to turn red. Elfman hits the floating Happy into Nunnally. Happy is knocked out, and Nunnally is crying.

"Elfman, how could you?" Nunnally inquires with tears running down her eyes.

Natsu grinds his teeth.

"Hey you jerks hit Happy and Lelouch-sama's friend, Loopy."

Lucy is too stunned to correct him or hit Rivalz, but Natsu and Gray take care of him. Nunnally handles Elfman on her own.

"Nunnally punch!" Nunnally yells out smacking Elfman in the gut. Nunnally pulls out a sledge hammer from her wheelchair, "Who's next?"

Shirley comes over to calm Nunnally down.

"Nunna, don't you think that this is taking it too far?'

Nunnally tosses her hammer at Shirley who quickly puts up a shield.

"That's it this means war!" Shirley yells.

Shirley shapes her shield in to a pole and fires it at Nunnally who deflects it and sends it into someone else. Suddenly the entire guild begins to engage in random fighting leaving Lucy a little confused. The fighting continues for some time until Master Makarov comes and ends the fighting. After stopping the fighting, he gives a little speech at what makes a Fairy Tail wizard. Lucy nervously introduces herself to Mirajane. Shirley calls Natsu over.

"Hey Natsu, who is that girl?"

Natsu smiles, "That Lelouch-sama and Nunnally-sama's friend, Loony."

Milly shakes her head.

"I think her name is Lucy."

"Really."

Milly stands up and makes a dramatic pose.

"And another rival for Lelouch's heart appears. What will Shirley do?"

The others shake their head. For some reason Milly refuses to admit that it is her that secretly pines after Lelouch not Shirley. Kallen looks around.

"Speaking if which, where is Lelouch?"

Milly looks at Kallen in faux dismay.

"Kallen, you too."

Kallen reacts in horror.

"No, I was just wondering where he is. He's been gone for two weeks."

Milly wags her finger.

"Ah the plot thickens."

Before Kallen can sputter more denials about her lack of interest in Lelouch, Nunnally brings Lucy over.

"Hey girls this is Lucy."

Lucy waves at Nunnally's friends. Milly tries to hide.

"Milly is that you."

"Oh hey Lucy, what's up."

"Do you two know each other?" Rivalz asks trying to keep his bloody nose under control.

"Lucy's father is the president of the Heartfilia Conglomerate and is a noble," Kallen answers.

Lucy looks over at the unfamiliar red head and shrugs.

"So you're a noble like Milly and Kallen," Nina states.

"Did you know Lulu and Nunna when they were younger?" Shirley asks, "Do you have any embarrassing stories?"

"Oh I have lots of stories," Lucy says with a grin, "Milly is involved in a lot of them"

Milly smiles weakly, "Oh look there's Lelouch."

Sure enough the raven haired prince walks into the guild. Natsu tries to wave Lelouch over in an attempt to get the amethyst eyed prince to pay for his food.

"Lelouch-sama, we saved a spot for you."

Lelouch nods as Natsu devours his food.

"I will be there in a minute, Natsu."

Lelouch walks over and sits at the bar. Macao and Wakaba immediately find something else to do. Preferably something that will not get them killed.

"Here Lelouch-kun, Mira-nee made this for you," Lisanna says placing a plate in front of Lelouch.

"Thank you Lisanna. How much did Natsu and Gray eat?"

Lisanna smiles, "A lot," she says walking over to speak with her friends from Ashford Magical Academy. She is interested in meeting Lucy. The other girls come over to meet Lucy as well.

Lelouch begins to eat his food which like everything that Mirajane makes for him it is delicious. The voluptuous white haired mage comes over to speak with Lelouch.

"So how is it?" Mirajane asks.

"Delicious like always."

Mirajane sit down across from Lelouch and begins to pick food off his plate.

Over with Lucy, Nunnally is introducing her to the other girls.

"This is my roommate and teammate, Levy."

"Don't you live with Lelouch?" Lucy asks.

"Well kind of. Big brother owns some apartments so we live there."

Lucy over at Lelouch who is still eating and talking with Mirajane.

"Are Lelouch and Mirajane close?" Lucy asks.

Everybody looks towards Lelouch and Mirajane. Over to the side, Elfman is starting to get angry. He slowly makes his way towards Lelouch.

"You have to be more man than me to date my sister!" Elfman yells out attracting everyone's attention.

Lelouch simply mumbles something and points towards a running Elfman. Suddenly a force field forms around Elfman. Natsu, Happy, and Gray go over to check it out. Elfman pounds away but is unable to break it.

"Check it out, Lisanna," Natsu says as he blows fire over the force field. Gray is forming ice crystals on the other side.

Lelouch raises his hand earning him a smack on the head from Lisanna.

"Don't even think about it," Lisanna says.

Lelouch places his hand in front of Mirajane who begins to massage it.

"I wasn't going to do anything. Besides Elfman needs to calm down."

Mirajane pulls Lelouch closer.

"Can you release Elfman?" she asks, "If you do, I will."

The rest of it is on a whisper. Everyone leans in to listen, but they are unable to here what she says.

Lelouch shrugs, "I guess."

Lelouch releases Elfman who falls to the ground. Lisanna begins to help her brother to his feet.

"Oh I must have forgotten to let air flow into the force field," Lelouch says while shrugging his shoulders.

Elfman begins mumble about men acting like men doing manly things. Lisanna helps her brother stand.

"Brother, stop picking fights with Lelouch. He is an S-class wizard," Lisanna comments.

"Actually I am an SS-class wizard," Lelouch responds, "With all the damage caused today, I better find a nice high paying job."

"Ya Lelouch-sama is the best!" Natsu yells, "One day he fought Gildarts," Natsu scratches his head, "I don't remember much about it because I got so excited that I fainted.

"What a loser," Gray comments.

"What was that you perverted snowman?" Natsu asks growling.

Natsu and Gray prepare to fight, but Lelouch stops them before they get going. Lelouch decides to go check on Lucy. He finds her talking with everyone from Ashford Magical Academy.

"Have you guys been telling Lucy about Fairy Tail or gossiping?" Lelouch asks.

Milly bats her eyes at Lelouch.

"What do you think?"

Lelouch sighs, "That is what I thought," Lelouch yawns, "Well I better get some rest because I have to go kill a wyvern or something tomorrow."

Natsu's eyes light up at that comment.

"I will be selecting two or three people to with me on this mission," Lelouch states.

Natsu and Gray accidentally high five each other. After that they begin arguing about who Lelouch is taking on this mission. Lelouch pulls out some bills to pay for their food. Cana promises not to drunkenly walk into Lelouch's bedroom again if he pays her bill for the day. He reluctantly agrees and leaves the guildhall.

Mirajane stamps the Fairy Tail mark on Lucy's left hand. Afterwards Lucy goes over to see what Natsu and Gray are up to. Of course they are still fighting. After a few minutes of this, Kallen forcefully stops them.

"What are those two idiots fighting about?" Nunnally asks.

"I think it's about who Lelouch is taking on the S class quest," Kallen replies.

"I seriously doubt that Lulu would take them again," Shirley comments.

"Especially after what happened last time," Rivalz remarks.

Lucy asks the obvious question, "What happened last time?"

"Me and big brother were on a mission to clear some griffins from a town in the south," Nunnally sighs, "Natsu and Happy hid in our luggage. They ended up burning some houses down. Luckily we were able to take care of the griffins."

"Why does everyone want to go on the mission with Lelouch?" Lucy asks, "What is an S class wizard."

"You see, whenever we have a request it is placed on our board," Mirajane explains as she points towards the job board, "Sometimes there are missions that require a little more skill. Those are S-class missions that are placed on a job board on the second floor. Only S-class wizards are allowed on that floor. There is also a higher class called SS which only high level mages can attempt."

"Wow, so there are some tough jobs out there," Lucy notes

"Then there are some really tough jobs," Nunnally states, "Those are called five and ten year jobs."

"There are also fifty and hundred year jobs," Mirajane comments, "The number of years indicates how long it has been since anyone has accomplished the job."

Lucy's face is one of complete shock.

"Don't worry about it. There are plenty of jobs for us weaker wizards," Milly reveals.

"Although it is nice of Lulu and Nunna to take us on their tougher missions," Shirley states, "It helps us prepare."

Lucy notices that Shirley keeps calling Lelouch, Lulu. She notices that they keep referring to Nunnally going on those hard missions. She knows that Lelouch would never endanger Nunnally in that fashion.

"Wait so Nunnally goes on these missions too?" Lucy inquires.

"Of course Nunna is an S-class wizard too," states a blue haired girl standing by Nunnally.

"Oh Lucy, meet my best friend Levy McGarden," Nunnally states, "You can stay with us until you get your own place."

"Why don't we have a slumber party at Nunnally and Levy's?" Milly proclaims.

"Good idea," Natsu declares, "I will heat the smores."

"This is a GIRLS ONLY sleepover," Kallen announces, "hentai."

While Lelouch and Nunnally teach them Japanese, that is one word that they do not teach. However they quickly realize that it means something bad.

"Ya, you hentie," Gray states. Ironically he is only wearing his underwear now, "Girls don't need the likes of you at their slumber party."

Lucy quickly averts her eyes. Levy quickly covers Nunnally's eyes.

"Put some clothes on, you pervert!" Lisanna screams as she punches Gray into a wall.

"Oh my," Mirajane states, "It seems that Gray is growing."

"Real men war clothes!" Elfman yells, "Put on some clothes." Ironically Elfman's shirt is unbuttoned.

Elfman charges at Gray causing another fight amongst the guild members. Fifteen minutes later everyone is on the floor because Mirajane calls Lelouch to take care of the situation.

"Sorry to bother you. I know that it is your meditation time," Mirajane states.

"No problem," Lelouch responds, "I needed a little workout."

Mirajane looks at the carnage caused by Lelouch's magic.

"Well you only overdid it a little this time."

Lelouch shrugs.

"If you are going to do something, you have to do it to the max. It is the Fairy Tail way. Why don't we close up early tonight? We can go have a nice dinner."

Mirajane looks around.

"Well I really shouldn't close up just in case something urgent happens. I guess I can leave Kallen or Lisanna in charge here."

"You guys can leave," Kallen states, "I can handle things around here. If any of these idiots try to get out of line, I will take care of them."

Lucy is still sitting there completely shocked wondering how and why everyone in this guild appears to be insane. Still it probably makes for lots of fun.

After everything settles down, they close up the guild hall for the night. All the girls head to Nunnally and Levy's apartment for their slumber party. Lucy notices a few similar looking apartments next to Nunnally's.

"Hey, which one if Lelouch's?" Lucy asks out of curiosity.

"The one on the end belongs to big brother," Nunnally responds.

"Oh I would have thought he would be closer to you."

Milly's grin tells Lucy all she needs to know about what goes on in Lelouch's apartment. She would rather not think about it. Once inside Lucy notices that the apartment is quite spacious. Seemingly from out of nowhere food and drinks appear for all the girls.

"Oh I don't think anyone said why people like to go on missions with Lelouch," Lucy states.

"That's easy. It's because big brother always picks tough missions to go on," Nunnally replies.

"Sometimes the master also sends him out on missions to take care of certain creatures that are affecting nearby towns," Lisanna comments, " I think there is a good chance that he will pick me to go on tomorrow's mission."

"No fair!" Milly shouts, "Your sister is probably using her talents to convince Lelouch to take you on his mission."

All the girls including Lucy immediately blush. Over at his home Lelouch's sneezes waking Mirajane.

"Oh my, look at this we fell asleep on the couch."

Lelouch snuggles against Mirajane's breasts and mumbles, "Yeah I like doughnuts too."

Mirajane strokes his hair.

"I guess you are really tired. I should take you over to your bed."

Mirajane shakes her head as she places Lelouch on his bed. Lelouch pulls her down to the bed.

"Doughnuts are good, but hugs are better."

Mirajane succumbs to exhaustion and collapses atop Lelouch.

* * *

In the morning the scent of breakfast begin to feel Lelouch's nostrils. Lelouch slides Mirajane to the side.

"Another wild night, huh," Lelouch says with a smirk.

Most of his nights with Mirajane end up with both of them to exhausted to even change into their sleepwear. Having younger siblings can be such a pain. Having unasked for younger siblings is even a bigger pain. However they are good for some things, breakfast being one of those things.

"Here Lisanna, let me show you how to cook Lelouch-sama's breakfast. He likes it super extra well done," Natsu states.

"Don't be stupid," Gray retorts, "He likes his breakfast to be a little on the cold side."

Of course sometime after entering Lelouch's place, Gray manages to take off his clothes.

"Hey you pervert put some clothes on!" Natsu screams.

Naturally this leads to a fight between Natsu and Gray.

"Is it okay for us to be here in Lelouch's house?" Lucy asks, "It is pretty early."

"It's okay," Nunnally responds, "It's part of the courting process."

"Courting process, what do you mean?" Lucy inquires.

"Ya, everybody is trying to get big brother's attention for the S-class mission. He usually only picks two people to go with him."

"Oh so you aren't going with him?"

"No, I'm going on my own mission with Levy and Sayoko. Big brother is going on a mission that the master asked him to do. He has to hunt a wyvern or something like that."

"Oh so who do you think he is going to pick?"

Nunnally twists her mouth as she begins to think.

"Well things always end up badly when Natsu and Gray go so it will probably end up being a few girls."

Lelouch steps out of his room after hearing all the commotion. Luckily for everyone, Natsu and Gray are too exhausted to finish breakfast so Lisanna makes it.

Despite all of Milly's innuendo, Lelouch and Mirajane act more like an old married couple than some wild teenage lovers. Natsu and Gray act very much like their children. However Lucy does detect some of that sexual tension that Milly keeps talking about between Lelouch and Lisanna. By all accounts Lelouch seems to be much more of a ladies' man than Lucy remembers. Of course it has been several years since she spends much time with him.

When Levy enters the room, Lucy notices that both Lelouch and Nunnally look at her. She wonders what that is about. Levy takes the seat next to Lelouch that Mirajane vacates. The slender blue haired girl is not like Lelouch's other girls. At least the ones that Milly mentions last night.

"Well I'm off to the guild," Mirajane states, "I have to make sure that they are not tearing it apart. I will have some food ready for you when you head down to the guild."

Lelouch nods his head. As soon as Mirajane is gone, he begins to play with his food. Levy gently touches his hand. Lelouch glances in her direction and finishes his food.

"I am going to the guild to gather some information for my mission," Lelouch states, "I will make my choice by lunchtime. Do not break anything around here."

"Before you leave, do you have that book of scripts spells that I asked for?" Levy asks.

"It should be in the study. You know you can take anything you want. Just leave a note," Lelouch replies as he walks out.

Levy giggles in delight and asks, "Hey Lucy, do you like books? Lelouch has a lot of great books in his study. Do you want to see?"

Lucy looks over as Nunnally and Lisanna are trying to keep Natsu and Gray from fighting, again. Lucy decides to follow Levy to Lelouch's study. The previous night she is introduced to the blue haired mage and her love of literature.

"Wow, Lelouch has a lot of books!" Lucy exclaims as she enters the study.

Levy immediately grabs several books. She looks around in a secretive manner.

"Want to know a secret?" Levy asks. Lucy nods affirmatively. "A lot of these books are mine. I ran out of space so I started bringing some of my older books here. Lelouch hasn't noticed yet," Levy states with a bit of a chuckle.

"Hey Levy, it's time to go. Sayoko is waiting for us at the guild!" Nunnally screams.

"Come on, Lu-chan. Let's go back to the guild," Levy comments.

Lucy nods and follows them. It is going to take some time for her to get used to the other guild members and their odd use of Japanese honorifics.

Over at the guildhall everyone is causing a ruckus again. Lucy looks around for Lelouch but does not see him. Mirajane and Lisanna are training new waitresses just in case they need to go out on missions. Nunnally is planning her mission with Levy and Sayoko. Lucy is unsure what to do. Her attention is drawn to a giant board around which several guild members are gathered. She notices that Natsu and Gray are standing on opposite sides of the board.

"I wonder what that is." Lucy inquires.

"That is the job board." Mirajane replies, "Whenever someone has a request, they give it to the guild office. After that it is placed on the board so if there is anything that interests you, just tell me or Lisanna."

Lucy nods and looks over at the board.

"Hey Natsu, is there anything interesting there?"

"Hey Luigi, I'm looking for something exciting."

"My name is Lucy," Lucy grumbles.

"Perhaps you could find something exciting here," an orange haired mage says as he lifts Lucy's hand to his lips.

Lucy quickly pulls her hand back and notices that the mage is surrounded by girls. As Lucy pulls back, her Celestial Keys clink. This causes the orange haired mage to look down at them and begins to run away.

"I didn't know you were a Celestial mage. Sorry I have somewhere else to be."

Lucy looks at him in confusion.

"Oh that's Loke," Mirajane states, "He has a bad past with Celestial mages.

Lucy notices that Natsu is looking at her intently.

"Is something wrong?" Lucy asks.

Natsu violently shakes his head. He scampers off to confer with Happy and Milly. Lucy wonders what the pink haired mage is up to. She really does not know anyone here except for Lelouch, Nunnally, and Milly. She vaguely knows Kallen. She also meets other girls the night before but is a little unsure.

"Hey Lucy over here," Shirley calls out, "Lulu will be coming soon to select his team for his mission."

"Don't worry, he is going to pick me," Natsu says with a mouth full of food. Lisanna scolds him for talking with food in his mouth.

"Why would he pick a hot-head like you?" Gray questions. Naturally Gray is down to his underwear. "He will pick someone who can help him."

"Gray, your clothes," Cana states as she picks up a new barrel.

Gray walks over to Lucy and asks, "Can I borrow your clothes?"

Lucy blushes and shakes her head.

"Hey, no perverts allowed !" Kallen yells as she tosses Gray out of the building. "That's better."

Lelouch enters the guildhall. "Why is Gray sleeping outside in his underwear?"

"Because he is a pervert," Kallen replies.

"That sounds reasonable," Lelouch says as he sits down. "Now where is my lunch?" Mirajane serves Lelouch his lunch causing him to drool. "Hmm lunch."

Lelouch is oblivious to the world as he eats his food. The others wait attentively since Lelouch is the only S class wizard who takes non-family members on all his missions. Since all the young mages want the experience, they all want to go. Lelouch's selection also affects available personnel for other missions. Even people who dislike Lelouch (Elfman) hope that he selects them.

Lelouch stands up and yawns. "Well time for my afternoon nap."

"Lelouch, aren't you forgetting something," Mirajane says with her scary smile.

Lelouch sees the others in the guildhall staring at him. "Oh yeah, I am going on that wyvern hunt. Let me see, what sort of people do I need for this mission?" Lelouch walks around the guildhall inspecting the other members. Happy sits on his shoulder and assists in the inspection. Lelouch, Happy, and Lelouch's manservant/bodyguard/secretary, Jeremiah Gottwald discuss the results of the inspection. "I have decided to take Kallen, Milly, and Lisanna with me. We shall meet at the train station at six," Lelouch informs his selections.

The other guild members have varying emotions.

Elfman grunts, "Let's go men. Now is the time when men become men," he says to the other members of the Man's Team, Rivalz, Jet, Droy.

"Hey Rivalz, I am going on a mission with Alzak and Bisca. Do you want to come?" Shirley asks.

Rivalz grins and nods. "I pledge my guns to this mission."

Cecile takes Nina off to the weapon creation lab. Milly only agrees to go with Lelouch if the other members of her Team Ashford (Nina and Shirley) have something to do.

Natsu appears to be the most disappointed since he figures that Happy will put in a good word for him. Of course Natsu tends to blow things up whenever he is on missions with Lelouch. Well he tends to blow things up even when not with Lelouch.

Nunnally begins to form her own team for her mission. Normally she goes with Sayoko and Levy, but today she also asks Alice to come. Alice uses speed magic which may be helpful. Villetta may also tag along since she is the one that secures the job.

Mirajane smiles at Lucy. "You should take it easy since you just arrived. There are several easy jobs. You can look for one of those just to get started."

Lucy sighs and heads to her new home. Since Lelouch is her landlord, she is able to get a good rate, but eventually she will have to perform jobs. Lucy begins to prepare a bath. The last few days have been tiring, and a nice bath is just what Lucy needs. After her bath Lucy puts on a robe and goes to her desk. She has many things to write about. Lucy is quite surprised to find Natsu and Happy sitting at her table eating.

"Hey Lucy!"

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asks as she hits the young mage and his cat.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"How did you get in here?" Lucy asks.

"Oh, Mira asked me to bring you the extra key to your room," Natsu answers.

Lucy wonders why Mirajane could not have just given her the key.

"Hey Lucy, Milly and Nunnally say that you use key guys as magic."

"They are not key guys. They are Celestial Spirits," Lucy replies. Suddenly a thought occurs to her. "Do you want to see me make a contract with my latest key?"

Natsu and Happy nod so Lucy calls forth Canis Minor. A small white figure with a yellow conical nose appears. Natsu and Happy appear confused since they assume that Lucy's spirits would be bigger. At least that is the information they receive from Nunnally.

"Well better luck next time," Happy states.

Lucy shakes her head. "No, he is supposed to be like this. Since they require very little magical power, they are used as spirit pets. Now what should I name you."

"I thought his name was Nikora or Candied Minor," Natsu remarks.

"Well that is the name for the type, but each one can have an individual name. Let me see. How about Plue?" The little guy appears happy with Lucy's selection so she continues, "Now the most important thing, the contract. For Celestial Mages, our word is our bond and is very important."

Plue seems to like his new name so Lucy begins to make their contract.

Natsu and Happy are surprised at the simplicity of it.

"It all seems rather simple, doesn't it." Happy comments.

Plue seems happy about the situation and begins to speak in his strange language. Lucy just giggles and hugs her new spirit. However Natsu begins to consider Plue's words.

"That's a good idea, Plue," Natsu says. "We should make a team."

Lucy is quite confused about how Natsu can understand Plue.

"What do you mean by make a team?" Lucy asks.

"Mages can go out on missions alone," Happy states, "but usually they team up with people that they like and are compatible with," Happy leans in to whisper, "Don't tell Natsu, but Lelouch-sama always picks Lisanna and Kallen for his missions. He is training them to be S-class wizards."

"So you want us to be a team?" Lucy question. "Well I don't know too many people here. I was hoping that Lelouch and Nunnally would help me out."

"Don't worry. We can find some easy jobs to get you started," Natsu replies. "In fact we have one in mind."

Lucy ponders the idea for a moment. "Alright, let's do it." Lucy and Natsu high-five to seal the deal. "What is this job you had in mind?"

Lucy begins to read the job request that Natsu hands her. She not exactly happy with what she reads. "What sort of job is this?" Lucy asks pulling on Natsu's ear. "I do not think that I want to participate now."

Natsu smirks, "I thought a Celestial Wizard's word was their bond."

Lucy begins to grumble. "Fine I will do it, but you better not get any weird ideas."

Natsu and Happy grin as they begin to explain the plan to Lucy.

* * *

Lelouch is sitting quietly aboard the train taking his team south towards Osaka where they will board a ship to Shikoku where the village being plagued by the wyvern is located. In addition to being set on magnetic tracks, the train is also sakuradite and magic powered. Many powerful mages perform such tasks rather than participating in the traditional guild jobs.

Each of Japan's four islands seems to be plagued by a different magical or creature issue. Kyushu and Shikoku seems to have problems with large creatures. Hokkaido seems to have a small creature problem. Honshu contains all kinds of magical guilds. The majority of those now being considered dark guilds. The issue is so bad that Clovis and the Magic Council try to avoid the issue.

Milly snuggles up to Lelouch. Kallen and Lisanna are sitting on the other side of the cabin. Being a member of Lelouch's "harem" is a special bond between the girls who understand the limits and privileges of the relationship. The girls form an alliance to keep outsiders away from Lelouch.

"Perhaps I should have brought Lucy along. It seems a little mean to leave her behind when she is new to the guild," Lelouch remarks.

"Lucy is a big girl. Besides she isn't entirely alone. The others will show her the ropes," Milly replies.

"Yes, but her father is sending people after her. Most of them will not stop simply because of our agreement."

Fairy Tail generally takes friendship to another level, but Lelouch and Nunnally, in particular, look out for the people that aid them after their mother's death, even if the aid comes for selfish reasons.

"The train is slowing down," Kallen notes reaching for her sword.

Lisanna looks out the window. "There appears to be something forcing the train to stop ahead."

"I sense something magical ahead," Milly states.

"Yes, someone is using runes to stop the train. Judging from time we have been riding, we must be near Osaka. Also the train is stopping quite smoothly, smoother even than a regular stop, this means that whoever cast the runes is quite skilled," Lelouch comments, "Perhaps it is time that we made our exit. I was planning on spending the night here in Osaka anyways."

Lelouch leads the three girls out of their room. Only Milly seems concerned about their bags. Lelouch uses his royal status to make his way towards the front of the train.

"Everyone please return to your seats or cabins. We are handing the situation,' someone from the train company states.

Several passengers complain about being late. Naturally some even try to use their social position to find out what is happening.

"Let me off this train this very instant. I am a baron, and I have important business to attend to."

"I am sorry sir, but we have orders to make sure that everyone stays in their cabin while the situation is being handled."

The baron notices Lelouch and the girls walking unmolested. "What about these children? Surely they cannot be more important then me. Now you will tell me what is happening."

Lelouch quickly cycles through his internal rolodex of nobles and government officials.

"Baron Otto von Goslick, someone of little consequence that Clovis keeps around for his personal amusement," Lelouch states.

The baron appears ready to smack Lelouch for his impertinence when he suddenly realizes that Lelouch calls the viceroy by his first name and nothing else. No Britannian, no matter how uncultured, would refer to a member of the royal family simply by their first name.

Lelouch stretches forth his arm and the train begins to move forward. The train's crew is astonished that Lelouch can move the large train on his own.

"Just as I thought. These weak runes can only belong to one person."

A man with long green hair and a long red coat comes aboard the train.

"Only someone like you would be so impertinent, your highness. Did you ever consider that the train is stopping for a reason."

"Oh hello Freed, are the other three dopes with you?"

"How dare you insult the Thunder God Tribe?" Freed Justine asks indignantly. "For the honor of our leader, Laxus, we will put you in your place."

"You must have taken the Osaka train thief job," Lelouch remarks with a smile, "I guess will have to take that from you as a warm up for our bigger job."

"A large group is approaching the train," Kallen comments as she withdraws her sword.

"Good take care of them while I handle these dopes," Lelouch replies looking at Freed.

**September 11, 2009**

Lelouch is entering the throne room for his audience with the emperor. Lelouch immediately begins to berate the emperor for the situation surrounding is mother's death and Nunnally's injuries. However the emperor responds with disdain and refers to the event as old news.

Suddenly a dark aura falls upon the throne room. The Knight of One quickly reaches for the emperor who seems to be frozen on the throne. Bismarck Waldstein is blown back by a wave of dark magic. The nobles in the room begin to panic and head for the door only to find that it has been sealed.

"Old news, you say. I will show you old news," Lelouch says as a dark presence takes over his body. All of a sudden the black haired prince begins to transform into the dragon that he killed a few days before.

The dragon seems to take over Lelouch completely as it begins to kill and devour those in the throne room. Lelouch regains control and turns towards the emperor. He pounces upon his father and begins to throttle him. Lelouch is too occupied in his task that he does not notice Merlin Suzerain and Nonette Enngream coming up beside him. They use small metal rods to shock Lelouch, and he slowly regresses to his normal form.

Luciano Bradley rushes into the throne room and is shocked by the carnage. The other Knights of the Round follow him.

"How the fuck do we explain this?" Luciano asks.

"We blame it on terrorists," a recovering Bismarck states. "We say that they are after Lady Marianne's children, and they are willing to hurt whoever they must to accomplish this task."

Of the Knights of the Round only Bismarck knows the emperor's true plan and that he is planning on sending Lelouch and Nunnally to Japan in an effort to draw out CC.

"My head hurts," Lelouch states causing the Knights of the Round to stare at him.

Merlin and Nonette stare at their metal rods which should have knocked Lelouch out for some time. Bismarck quickly grabs the metal rods and rushes towards Lelouch.

Lelouch catches the metal rods in his hands. "Don't fuck around Bismarck. Is anyone else hungry? I feel like eating pizza," Lelouch says as he skips away.

(cue Kanpekigu No Ne, Fairy tail ending 1)

* * *

Author's note: How Lisanna is alive and what her relationship is with Lelouch will be explained soon. It has to do with the way she "dies." Mirajane has her nice personality and retains most of her powers although she does not go out on jobs much. Most chapters will feature a flashback. There poll regarding the fourth member of the Thunder God Tribe is still up. The result is needed for next chapter. I am writing the part with a few people in mind.

Due to genetic tampering Lelouch and Nunnally's magical power increases no matter how much they use it. Which is way Nunnally is not crippled. Her overwhelming magic power automatically heals her. If unchecked their power will grow and eventually engulf and destroy the world. It does cause them problems and makes them feel lonely because they know that they are essentially gods but don't understand why. Obviously Charles and Marianne want to use them along with VV and CC to destroy the gods and remake the world.

Rivalz uses gun magic. Normally they are handguns, but once he is able to call forth a giant cannon. Shirley uses shield magic. Her shields are able to withstand most any weapon. She can also shape her shields into weapons. Milly uses a combination of creation and reequip magic. She is in charge of all festivals and parties. Kallen uses a form of reequip magic although she is not as proficient as Erza. Nina uses creation magic. She uses her magic to build weapons for her fellow guildmates. Anya uses several magic rings. Little else is known about her magic powers. Marika and Liliana use armor which is enhanced by the magic ability. Sayoko uses reequip magic usually in the form of kunai and other kunoichi accessories. Cecile uses a more advance form of the creation magic that Nina uses. Her magic is aided by the use of sakuradite. Villetta uses Lance magic. With her magic power lance, she is a force to be reckoned with.

Amongst the Code Geass characters, Lelouch, Nunnally, Sayoko, and Villetta are S class wizards. Lelouch and Nunnally beat Mirajane and Erza to gain the S class ranking. This makes Nunnally the youngest S class wizard ever. Something that the red head hates being reminded of. They all get along now, but Natsu and Gray like to remind Erza of her defeat at Nunnally's hands.


End file.
